Genetics
by Your Loyal Bookworm
Summary: The Avengers are on a mission to capture Red Skull once and for all - trouble is, it's the enemy himself who has arranged it. They have to go through a series of torture chambers in which they are tested on everything they have lived for in order to seek out their arch enemy. They end up rescuing a mysterious young girl, and little do they know that she is the true test of fate...
1. Preparations

**Author's Note: This is the second story I've worked on so far - I hope you like it! (My other story is called Destined/based on Young Justice)**

**Chapter One**

Six figures hunched over a glowing blue hologram, discussing in serious tones their next plan of action. After about twenty minutes, they broke up their dense circle around the floating picture, and prepared to don their heroic suites: Black Widow and Hawkeye, of course, already had on their costumes.

Before descending to the high in technology aircraft, the obvious leader of the gathering who wore a red and yellow iron suite, spoke the final lines confirming their previous assumptions.

"Black Widow; Hawkeye; Thor; Hulk; Captain America." He started, looking at each of them in turn.

"This is our mission we have been preparing for, sweating over and having nightmares of for six months. It may be deadly. Or it may be easy, for all Johann told us. But most of all, let it be victorious.

"Though we have thought over and talked over the tactic that will most likely succeed, we should still behave to the best of our abilities - no less. We will venture out there without a doubt of coming back alive, like strong, proud men, leading their team." Black Widow coughed.

"And women, sorry, Natasha. Do you all understand?" A round of nods answered his question. Hawkeye patted him on the shoulder.

"Dude, it's going to be alright, honest. You don't have to act like some kind of goddamn army general."

"Thanks?" Iron Man replied, uncertain, but smiling. His face then morphed into a determined look as he remembered his duty.

"Okay then, seeing as we're up and ready to go. Avengers, assemble!"

And with that, they left for the flying ship.


	2. Torture

**Chapter Two**

_Three million miles away, located in the depths of space, a giant space station crawled among dozens of tiny meteors at a steady pace of nine point three miles an hour..._

"SILENCE GIRL!" A red faced monster roared through a flickering screen.

"Your time has almost come..."

A strangled whimper escaped from the cracked lips of a limp twelve-year-old heroine as a shock of electricity stunned the remains of her beaten body pinned to a metallic table; the screen lowered to her face. Metal bands imprisoned her ankles, arms, neck and torso, supposedly to prevent the child from escaping.

"Why?" Her lips mouthed, but no voice came to speak. She tried again, clearing her throat of mucus and blood.

"Why injure your key to destruction?" She managed to whisper, her muscles straining with effort.

As for that, the crimson creature cackled loudly.

"Because sympathy will aid destruction's path; weakening the target." The girl shook her head, as if to say, "You're mad!", however gasped as a metal clasp choked her from doing so.

"Why am I... Why me?" She breathed. The evil monster sighed, tutting.

"You really haven't guessed my plan, have you?" The girl tried to hide a smug smile.

"Actually-" But she spoke too quietly for him to hear, and thus he carried on, in a world of his own arrogance.

"Well, I shall take pity and grant you a revealing clue. The Avengers will arrive here in precisely two minutes and forty-two seconds. They will come to you eventually; their most dangerous obstacle yet." She raised an eyebrow.

"I understand I can be slightly intimidating at times, though surely they couldn't fear a little **girl**?" The creature grinned evilly.

"I did not say they would fear you: only that you would endanger them." The starved girl thought on that for a moment.

"I could escape."

"Impossible."

"I could commit suicide."

"Too reckless - not your style."

"I could drain myself of energy."

"How?" The girl shrugged.

"Become anorexic." The red-skull man laughed.

"As if I would allow it."

She bit her lip, wincing again as she pierced her fragile flesh. After a few seconds of concentrated thinking, her eyes suddenly lit up with a new hope, a new burning determination.

"Can I bargain?" She asked faintly, now hoarse from the conversation.

"What?" His face creased with confusion.

"If I can guess the majority of your plan, will you please give me one minute to tell the Avengers what is going on?" She croaked. He hesitated, then nodded his gruesome head.

"Thirty seconds, and all of the plan. You have two minutes to speak. Success and a deal's a deal. If not..." He grinned slyly.

"More grim torture for you, my dear."


	3. Disappearance

**Authors' Note: Okay, here's chapter 3 - please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Three**

The six experienced heroes fidgeted in their seats; anxious and excited about their plan to finally capture Captain America's worst enemy. Eventually Iron Man coughed uncomfortably, releasing the tension.

"Does anyone need me to go over our plan?" He wondered. Before anyone could reply, Black Widow interrupted.

"N-O. No. I already know it front, back and sideways." Everyone turned towards her, surprised at her outburst - they had never heard her this stressed.

"What?" She snapped, folding her arms and blushing.

"Widow angry." Hulk grunted.

"I disagree - I sense the tension is affecting us greatly; Black Widow is just slightly weaker, so is, as you might say, 'letting loose'." Thor spoke, doing air quotes around 'let loose' with his fingers.

"Hey, lay off!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Sexist pig." Hulk agreed.

"I think Thor was right - about the first part, at least. We're all very stressed, but there's no need to argue." Captain America said quietly, earning a few reluctant glares from the rest of the team.

"Um... Guys?" Iron Man asked.

"_Fine_."

"Hulk forget."

"Sure."

"'Kay, but don't blab."

"I suppose."

Iron Man nodded, ignoring Widow rolling her eyes and huffing.

"Yes: I don't feel like we have prepared enough confidence-wise on this mission. Allow me to explain it once more - I'm sorry, Black Widow, but we can't have half the team hobbling in the dark." He took a deep breath, echoing Widow's loud sigh. Another holographic picture appeared on a table in the center of the ship; their leather seats automatically orientated themselves to face the middle. The image resembled a treasure map, with an 'R' stamped on a grey building surrounded by drab forest, and an 'A' hovering closer to the 'R' as the air ship descended.

"Soon we will land on Red Skull's chosen site; the area marked with an 'R' is the helipad. I assume it will be modified so our ship will fit the small size - if not, I have back up modifications ready on the ship. I have arranged for us to 'negotiate' with Skull in this room here." He pointed to a large square highlighted in red on the map.

"However I doubt it will be any peace picnic, so just to be sure, I'd like Black Canary hunting for ambushes in the north wing, Captain in south wing, Hulk in left wing, Thor in the right wing and I'll check out the heart of Red Skull's hideout. After thoroughly scanning these area, report back to me and we'll head to the original conference room. From then on we'll have to improvise, because although I'm the leader I'm no fortune teller.

"Team, I wish you all the best of luck on this mission. Hopefully, you won't need it." At the end of his speech, the disappearance of the hologram signaled the finishing of the briefing.

Not two seconds later did the squad of heroes disappear with it.


	4. The Plan

**Chapter Four**

"They will arrive here after previously been transported from their air ship. They will be disorientated; you will take advantage of this by convincing them that they must do what you say. They probably won't play along, so as a back up plan, you will tell them they have to track you down by finding clues in each room leading them to you. Meanwhile, you will actually be leaving via space rocket. They will find me, I will tell them you have gone, and I will try to tell them to leave me alone, thinking I would otherwise endanger them. This will activate a needle to be aimed and shot at me. The needle will contain Ingenium Venenum, turning me crazy and bloodthirsty for the deaths of the Avengers, but seeing as I already know what not to say, that plan will back fire. Once again your ultimate attempt for infinite power will collapse and fail miserably. You know, after trying to succeed time after time, you're getting more and more predictable." The girl finished with a smug sound in her voice.

The red skull was stunned; lost for words. When he recovered, he replied slowly.

"Alright, you win. Thirty seconds. That is all. Tell me - is this knowledge a gift of yours?" The poor girl tried for a weak smile, resulting in an agonized grimace. She swallowed back bile; the last drop of salty water escaped from the corner of her eye as she responded.

"Knowing is a gift, but also a haunting curse; you must know wisely." The red man scowled.

" A clever haiku, though not what I required. Unfortunately I will not be able to enjoy your entertaining punishment as I have some guests to host and a new plan to form." He said icily before switching off the screen.

The young child gritted her teeth as she received a buzz of electricity, coughing and sniffing to empty the mucus and crumbs of last week's meal from her system. She smiled at the blank screen (as best as she could), whispering.

"Thirty seconds. That's all I need."


	5. Discovery

**Author's Note: Sorry if the chapters are a bit short - I find the story tends to flow more if I write them in this way. As the story progresses, hopefully the chapters will become longer anyway. Keep reviewing, folks!**

**Chapter Five**

"Where the hell are we?" Hawkeye groaned, rubbing his head.

"According to my universal navigator, we are in what looks like a space station around three million miles away from Earth." Black Widow replied, pacing up and down, looking even more stressed than earlier. The rest of the team were still sitting on the floor, taking in their surroundings. They were in a white tiled room, with a strange painting of the devil rising out of the earth on one wall, and a barred door opposite. A screen was positioned in the corner, and on the screen was a familiar red faced monster grinning at them.

"Red Skull." Captain America hissed. The Avengers followed his gaze, tensing when they noticed their companion.

"What do you want?" Iron Man demanded.

"Power. But that never changes, does it?"

"Answer question." The Hulk grunted.

"You know what we mean." Captain America agreed with the Hulk, a hint of venom still present in his voice.

"You will go through two rooms."

"Yes?"

"In one, there will be a clue that will reveal where my secret base is."

"Get on with it!" Widow snapped.

"And in the other will be your destined fate."

"Destined fate - who ever heard of such a thing?" Thor scoffed. The others ignored him.

"Where are these rooms?" Hawkeye spoke up. Red Skull laughed wildly.

"You're standing in one." Then the screen went blank. Instantly everyone was standing, searching randomly. After a couple of minutes, Black Widow spoke.

"Great. Now what?" She asked to nobody in particular, her hair practically going grey. Suddenly Hawkeye roared, surprising the team.

"We're all having a crap day, can't you deal with that, Natasha? Or does everything have to be perfect?"

"You're in no position to question me!" She barked back.

"Hawkeye has a good point, though." Thor said.

"Argh!" Black Widow stamped her foot in frustration, glaring defiantly at Thor.

"Guys, I've found something." Iron Man said, examining the blank screen.

"Actually, sir, I found it first." JARVIS argued.

"Yes, but I claimed it first, so I found it." Tony returned.

"Save it for the wedding - get to it!" Widow butted in.

"Okay." Iron Man took a lengthy breath.

"We've discovered the clue."


End file.
